Holding My Heart Captive
by YouCanCallMeSly
Summary: Santana Lopez's father is running out of time and she doesn't have the money to save him. But when Puck in a drunken haze comes up with an outrageous plan to get rich quick that involves kidnapping the rich Senator of Ohio's daughter. Will Santana be able to save her dying fathers life and find love at the same time? T for language. Brittana!
1. A Drunken Idea

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! So I finally got down to typing this story I had swirling around in my head. I got the idea from watching the movie Taken one night (if you haven't seen it you must see it then even though it has nothing to do with the story it just a great movie). So please enjoy and review cause I gotz to have my feedback to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the other references I make in this story.**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt something softly rubbing against my head repeatedly as I slept. I lifted my head from the soft but uncomfortable surface I was sleeping and looked at the source of interruption. A cameral skin toned hand lay on my head and honey chocolate brown identical eyes to mine stared at me.

"Good Morning, mija. Or should I say good night?" My father, Emilio Lopez said to me with a warm smile.

"It's that late already?" I replied startled that I sleep that long, grabbing my phone and looking at the time. Shocked to find that is was 11:00pm already when I had arrived here around 1:00pm.

"Yes, I told you didn't have to stay long"

"I know, Papá. But I want to." I say as I stand up to stretch.

Every day I went to visit my father at the hospital. At birth my father had been diagnosed with Aortic stenosis which means the opening of one of your heart valves (aortic valve) becomes narrowed, which keeps the aortic valve from opening fully. This makes the blood in his body low so his heart just has to work a lot harder. My family has never had lot's money so we could not for the surgery that was needed so he has been like this all his life, but now since my father is getting older, his heart is getting weaker and the surgery is vital for his health or he would die.

At the age of 6 my mother skip out on me and my father and toke all the money we father had. My father had to take up two jobs, and as soon as I was 16 I had to get a part time job just to keep money in the bank and food on the table. And now with my father's heart failing him, I alone had to pay for everything included the hospital bills since we had no health insurance. Now at 21 years of age my father would die because we were broke.

"But you don't need to." My father responded with a now sad smile. "You should be out in the world doing things that adults do, like drinking and partying. You should not be here sleep, watching after your old ass father. There are cute nurses here that do that."

"Papá!" I exclaimed.

"What! You know it's true."

" It may be true but I want to spend as much time with you as I can before…" I trailed off not wanting to say it out loud.

My father sighed heavily, looking too tired for a 43 year old man. "How about you go home now? You haven't eaten have you?"

"No I haven't." I stated knowing where this conversation was about to go.

"Well, go home. Eat, do whatever you have to do then come back in the morning. It's already 11 o'clock" My father said wearily laying fragile hand on mine.

"But Papá….." I said reluctantly.

"But nothing." My father says sternly but then cracks a smile "As your maker, I command you to go home, eat and rest" He finished trying to replicate the voice of Bill Compton from the TV show True Blood.

"I told that nurses not to let you watch that show" I say exasperated shaking my head, then rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"The nurses let me do whatever I want because they think your old man is hot" He says pushing his hands through his hair trying to look suave.

"I'll leave as long as you get some sleep ok and no flirting with the nurses or doctors"

"But that's no fair! If I am single and their single why can't we mingle" He responded wiggling his dark brown eyebrows.

"Sleep." I said sternly, leaning over to kiss him on his forehead.

"Fine, Night mija" My father said snuggling into his pillows. I pulled the covers over him and decided to leave before he started talking again.

When I reached the door I stopped and whispered "Goodnight Papá."

* * *

I arrived home in about 30 minutes and I was what you could say as starving. My Papá was right I should eat more.

As I walked into my shabby small apartment I threw my key on the kitchen counter and headed toward to fridge ready to find something edible for me to eat. Opening it I found that may be impossible, because everything in my fridge was either spoiled or nonexistence. It has been hard for me to go grocery shopping lately. With juggling paying for the hospital bills and visiting my father I never seemed to have neither the time nor the money to buy any.

"Ugggh" I sighed aloud slamming the fridge harder then I need to and opened the freezer. Luckily I found a TV dinner or I was going die of starvation. I popped the TV dinner into the microwave and set it for 10 mintues.

As I was waiting I decided to look at some of the mail I had piling on one of the kitchen counters. Most of them were just bills that had that obvious red capital letter past due stamp on them. I threw the mail back onto to the counter frustrated that I never seem to have enough money. At least I still had my job at Super Save-a-lot, but I doubted that would last long like all my other jobs. I let my head fall into my hands to try to hold it up any longer.

That same question that has always seemed to plague me since I was 6, Why had my mother (if I should even call her that) left me and my father? If she hadn't maybe I would not be living in some shithole apartment in the crappiest part of Lima Heights Adjacent, where you get mugged if you walk outside of your door. If it weren't for her I would have a choice in keeping my father alive and not letting him die because I couldn't provide the money. Maybe I could have even gone to college if she were still here.

The microwave then dinged and pulled me from my troubled thoughts. I wiped that tears that had unnoticeably slipped from my eyes and stalked over to the cheap microwave. I pulled the TV dinner out of the microwave to see if it was ready to be eaten and decide it was close enough.

Taking a fork and my TV dinner with me, I walked in my living room. Sitting on a faded old couch I got for cheap at a garage sale and turning on my small but adequate TV on Lima Ohio News, I began to eat. Shortly after I started eating my dinner I heard a loud pounding on my door.

"What the fuck?" I said aloud as got up and set my TV dinner on the nearest counter, then headed toward the door. Ready to give whoever was there a fucking mouthful for coming to my house this late.

"Move out of the way, I'll open the door." A voice resonated from the other side of the door.

"Nooooo, I know how to open a door." Another voice whined with slurred speech.

"No you can't your drunk. The door isn't that way!" The first voice spoke again.

I rolled my eyes realizing who the two assholes outside my door were.

"But I can open the door, cause I am the Puckster!"

I open the door tired of listening to the idiots argue and was confused as to what Puck was doing.

"What the hell is Puck doing?" I asked. Puck was turned to the side, waving his hands constantly, back and forth. It kind of looked like he was doing some weird dance.

"Trying to open the door." Finn answered my question "The doors that way genius."

Puck swiveled clumsily towards me and shouted "Santana! When did you get here?!"

"Shut the fuck up before you wake the neighbors!" I tell him in a hushed tone.

"Ohh I forgot" Puck whispered back looking at the floor like a scolded child.

"Get him inside before one of the neighbor's pulls a shoot gun out on us" I instruct Finn.

"Sure thing" Finn said latching on to Puck and pulling him into my apartment.

Noah Puckerman was what you could say was a drunk. I have tried to get him to stop drinking but he just says it takes the edge off. And by edge he means the troubles that come with taking care of his baby Beth and baby mama Quinn. He worked double jobs to try and make sure both of them were comfortable but never seemed to look out for him. Puck was my best friend and Finn always brings him over to my house whenever they decide to go drinking and Puck got too drunk to go home to a 3 year old.

And Finn I only tolerated him because he was Puck's friend. Honestly I thought he was a grade-A douche bag and an asshole. He was only cool when he bothers to take care of Puck or should I say brought him over to my house so I had to take care of him. They both lived in the same apartment complex as me in Lima Height Adjacent.

"I don't know why you bring him over here every time you guys go out to get drunk." I start as I shut the door behind them. "I mean really it was your dumbass idea to get drunk with him even though you know he gets like this."

"Well his is your dumbass friend" Finn states like it's such a logical reason while putting Puck on to the couch.

"Yeah Santana, I am your dumbass friend" Puck says happily as a child on Christmas.

"Like it fucking matters, he is your dumbass friend too who you went and got drunk with." I reply, I swear this guy was such an asshole.

"Well…. Just shut up, stop whining and take care of him." Finn said waving me off to stare at the TV.

"You know what actually since Puck is drunk this is the perfect time for me to fuck you up" I say stepping toward Finn.

"Bring it Tito Taco Bell" Finn retorted stepping to me until I could smell his stank ass breath.

As I was about to punch Finn in his orgeish face Puck decided to drunkenly intervene "I think this biatch is straight up talking smack right up in yo face. You better not be afraid to throw down right now." Puck said trying to sound like a gangsta.

"Oh my god, Finn I'll beat you're ass at a later date. I have a drunken friend to take care of." I said pushing Puck back down on the couch. "I get you some water Puck."

"Yeah, whatever." Finn said nonchalantly sitting next to Puck on the couch, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels on tv.

I glared at Finn as he sat his lazy ass down. He never does anything it's a wonder I don't kick him out now. I went over into the kitchen, pulled open the cabinet and grabbed a glass. I fill it up to the brim with water and brought it back over to Puck.

"Thank you Sanny San" Puck said happily before drinking the whole entire glass of water in like two gulps. "Uh Oh, I have to pee sooooo bad now. I could pee a like entire river. Be back!" he said before getting up and running to the bathroom saying "Gotta Pee" repeatedly, leaving me and Finn alone.

"Sooo , how your dad" Finn asked solemnly.

"Fine" I mumbled "Not that I want to talk about it with you."

"Whatever, just trying to make conversation."

"Well don't. I rather sit here in silence." So that's what we did until Puck came running more like tripping into the leaving room and jumping onto my lap.

"Sanny, can we watch the news I want to see that big shot senator Scott Pierce's MILF of a wife." Puck said with a whine.

"I guess I wasn't watching anything And get the off my lap, your heavy as a cow." I say cracking a smile and pushing Puck into the middle of me and Finn.

"Sweet!" Puck said snatching the remote from Finn and changing the channel back to the news.

The sound of clapping began to fill the room from the TV as Scott Pierce walked across a stage and waved to the large crowd below.

"Senator Scott Pierce has again won the Reelection for Ohio Senator. Senator Pierce is now visiting his birth place Lima, Ohio with his family." Said the female newscaster on the TV. "And look his family is being brought on stage with him for support."

I sighed heavily. This was so boring, which is why I don't watch the news channel now. Who cares about Senator Pierce and his family? He is not helping out the people in Lima Heights Adjacent, so why should I care.

"Oh what a lovely family he has indeed. With his wife Susan Pierce and two daughters Brittany and Emma, they make the perfect American family."

I scoffed at that what is the perfect American family anyways. Rich and Famous.

"Ohh she is such a MILF." Puck drooled leaning forward on the couch a little bit

"Yeah and her daughter ain't too bad either" Finn agreed.

Finn was actually right for a change. Brittany Pierce was beautiful. She had such grace and charm as she walked across the stage behind her mother, holding her younger sister's hand. Her long flowing golden curled blonde hair lazily covered her shoulders, making her look even more breath taking than she already was. Brittany Pierce wore a pretty light blue sundress with sunflowers on it even though the dress was causal she still pulled it off as fancy. This dress accents her body in all the right places, from her toned long legs to her lean shoulders. And those weren't even her best features. Her sapphire blue eyes were what stood out the most to me. Even on TV you could see that were ocean deep.

Like Puck I leaned forward just to get a better look at her.

Then Puck began to repeatedly look at me, to Finn, then to the TV, and said "You know what would get us a lot of money?" Puck started.

"What?" I said deciding to go along this time with one of Puck's many get rich quick schemes.

"Kidnapping Brittany Pierce"

I started laughing at that. "Are you serious? This is even worst then your idea to make a porn video and then sell it to random people on the street."

"Hey, that idea was pure genius!" Puck argued now semi sober.

"Yeah ok, name one pervert who bought it? " I challenged knowing damn well no one had bought it.

"Miss Callahan did!"

"That's because she has a 6 inch beard and seven toes on each foot" Finn interjected.

"My point exactly. Kidnapping the senators daughter is a—"I started before Finn cut me off.

"Actually it's not a bad Idea."

"Are you fucking serious? Have you guys finally lost all your brain cells?"

"See Finn's on board. If we kidnap the senator's daughter then hold her for ransom then we could be rich." Puck paused before continuing "You could even pay for your dad's surgery."

I wavered for a second when he mentioned my father. I could pay for his surgery with the ransom money. No the idea was outrageous. It was reckless at best. I stood up from the couch tired of this nonsense.

"I don't care what you guys do. But I'm not kidnapping Brittany Pierce. Puck you can sleep on the couch tonight. And Finn gets the fuck out. I am going to sleep." I said stalking off to my bedroom.

"Finn's leaving after we make plans" Puck shouted after me.

I couldn't believe they were actually going to try and kidnap the Senator's daughter. I won't help them even if it means saving my father. Right? Of course I couldn't.

I sighed heavily for like the fifth time this night. Entering my also shabby garage sale style room, I grabbed some pj's from my dresser drawers and climbed into my bed.

I soon fell asleep and was greeted by dreams of a certain blue eyed blonde girl.

**Ok so how did you like this chapter? So now all you got to do is review and you can tell me. So move that finger on the trackpad or mouse to the review button and review! Thanks for reading**

**~~Sly **


	2. The Last Straw

**A/N: Hello everybody! Chapter 2 of Holding My Heart Captive is in session! Hope you have fun reading it because I had fun writing it. I got the idea for this chapter from my crazy brothers who decide we should watch stupid infomercials on youtube lol. If you want to see the stupid commercial for the Handy Peel, go to the link here:**

** watch?v=XKQ1kOvVNUk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or it characters. I also do not own the Handy peel ( like I would want to)**

I walked slowly to my father's hospital room with my head bent, staring down at my worn converse as if that had something interesting on them, deep in thought. I have been thinking a lot since I had woke up this morning. Mostly about my father and Puck's insane idea.

Any time I was thinking of something that didn't involve Puck's idea it was always nagging at the back of my head wanting to forcefully push its way to the front , somehow it always succeed.

I couldn't help but to think of it, to think of the possibilities of what I could do with the ransom money. I could pay my billings, get a better house, buy anything I desired, or I could go to college and get a degree in whatever the hell I wanted.

I stopped moving when I reached my father's hospital. I was too anxious to actually go in. I could save my father with that money, and then he and I could live happily ever after in some fancy ass penthouse, but only if I kidnaped Brittany S. Pierce. I don't think I could do that. Abduct someone from their family, worry them half to death, then after all their pain and suffering take their money for a crime I had commit. I would just feel too guilty to even try.

Loud giggles broke me from my stupor. I realized it was coming from my father's room. Since his door was ajar I could hear the giggling clearly. It was obviously coming from a female. I groaned aloud knowing what my father was up to.

I opened the door and stomped in trying to make my presence known to the two adults who were cunoddling like teenagers. Stomping my feet still didn't break the nurse and my father apart. The nurse was sitting sideways on my father's bed, doing what seem to be as kissing him.

I gagged, then coughed loudly having enough of their um intimate moment (I guess you could say that). They broke apart quickly, with the nurse jumping off him and to the side trying to act as if I saw nothing.

The nurse began to run her hands over her uniform awkwardly "H-hello Miss Lopez" she sputtered out.

"Well hello you too. Having a productive day?" I questioned with intent of mischief.

"Yes, fine." The nurse mumbled before walking around me for an escape "Excuse me."

Once she was gone I glared at my father. "Why do insist on seducing each and every nurse that the hospital gives you, this second one this month!" I sneered tried of my father's antics.

My father just tilted his head sideways and looked at me with a lopsided grin. I can't help but to let a smile creep up onto my face.

"Mija" He said quietly while patting the spot the nurse had just occupied. I groaned jokily and trudged over to and sat in the spot my father pointed out for me.

My father looked at me with a loving smile, and then he raised his big rough hand and surprisingly gently began to stroke my hair. I lean into to the touch; I had always loved when my father did that. I would miss it. I tried not to think like that but I couldn't help it. But if I went along with Puck's plan I wouldn't have to. No I couldn't. I pushed the thought once again to the back of my head not want to think of it. I only wanted to think of my father.

"What time do you have to be at Super Save-a-lot?"

"At 3:00, but I get off at 9:00 so I can still come back to see you"

My father sighed "I think we need to talk."

"Ok"

"First, you know that messing around with the women here is the only fun that I ever have. With you banning True Blood I am bored out of my wits, and gosh darn it I have needs" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Eww, you did not just say you have needs!"

"Well I do and I also have a theory about why you won't let me have my fun with the women."

"And what is that?" I say curiously.

"You're jealous that you can't find someone to fool around with." My mouth gaped at his accusation, before I could defend myself he cut me off by raises a hand. "Mija, you need to get yourself a girlfriend and stop spending every minute of the day here. You should be spending your life with your girlfriend or whoever makes you happy. And Puck doesn't count in making you happy, that guy is an asshole."

"But—"

"No. We both know someday I won't be here and before that day comes I want to die knowing that my little girl is with someone that makes her happy. Promise me that you will find some happiness somewhere, rather it's within a job or a person."

I stared at him, not knowing where this sentimental man had come from. This is the first time we had actually brought up him dying directly, and if I was happy. A tear slipped from my eye as I bowed my head breaking eye contact with my father, not being able to look him in the eye any longer.

My father toke one of his fingers and lightly lifted my chin up to reconnect our eyes. "Mija, promise me"

I breathed in a gulp of air before responding "I promise"

"Good girl." My father said with a smile that broke the somber mood in the room, I had no choice but to smile back.

I suddenly thought of Puck and blurted out "Papá , I-I wanted to ask you a question?"

"Yes mija, what is it?"

I stood up and began nervously pacing. "W-What if there is a possible way that I could save you but it is not a very, umm what you could say as a honest way to help you, would you want me to do it?"

"It depends" He starts with a serious face "Is it drug dealing or prostitution, because I will not tolerate that! I will not have my little girl being some streetwal—"

"No, no Papá it's nothing like that at all. It may be even worse." I mumble the last part not wanting him to hear me.

"Well, if you think it's the best thing to do for me then go for it." My father says with a sad smile.

I shake my head because honestly his advice is no help at all. That's the thing I don't know if Puck's plan will be good for him or me for that matter.

My father looked at the overhead clock "I think it's time for you to leave mija."

I walk over to him and kiss his forehead then whispered "Go ahead and flirt with the nurses, I want you to be happy as well."

"I love you mija."

"Love you too Papá."

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss" a muffled voice said from above me.

I open my eyes and looked up at the person who had spoken. Before I was interrupted, I was asleep on lawn chair in Super save-a-lot. I figure since it was damned near 9:00 no one would be trying to shop this late. So I said hey I mind a well take a little nap, that was until this fuck wad decides to wake me up. I swear I hated this job and I hated people. But what could I do I needed the money.

"What do you want?" I groan impolitely while stretching my stiff arms above my head.

"How come you're not nice like the other employee's?"

I scoff before answering "Well its like 8:30 something at night and you're shopping. Second you really want me to be fake excited when I really don't give a fuck. You probably will be thinking why this bitch is talking to me like that anyways. So why bother, you know."

The women turned her skinny nose in the air and said "You're so rude for an employee."

"Just keeping it real. So what do you want?" I say standing fully out of the lawn chair.

"Oh right, do you have the Handy Peel."

"The Handy what?"

"The Handy Peel from the infomercial's?" The women states like it obvious.

"Ok so I have no idea what the fuck that is so I doubt that the store will have it, sorry" I said without even a hint of actual sympathy.

"Shouldn't you go look for it?" She replies back with an attitude. I exhaled really loudly so she could know I was annoyed.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, looked at the time. "Oh look at the time, ten minutes before I get off. So I couldn't care less if you find whatever the fuck you're looking for. Have fun."

I walked off ready to go home and crash when I pass my boss stocking shelves when he decides to slap my ass. I turned around towards him so fast my ancestors would have got whiplash.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I growled. My boss was around my age and was probably a spitting image of Puck personality wise. I had always caught him checking me out, I mean who wouldn't, I'm hot but he never tried to touch me psychically. Until now that is.

"You know you wanted up on this since you started working was getting a little slow around here so today, I decided was the day that would happen." He stated in an obvious manner with a dumbass smug smirk on his face. My boss then stepped forward until his hips were against mine. He put his hands around my waist and leaned in to kiss me.

I slapped him as hard as I could. He stumbled back, hold his cheek. "Bitch, what is your problem!" He shouted in rage. But he was not even close to how angry I was.

"¿Qué mierda es tu problema! ¿Por qué alguna vez te gusta! " I shout before kicking him straight in the balls. My boss groaned in pain and kneeled on the floor holding his balls.

"Next time, if you touch me again and I will shove your tiny dick so far down your throat it will come out of your ass! Comprende?" I started to walk away from his sorry ass when I stop. I quickly take off my red Super save-a-lot vest, and then threw it hard on my bosses pained face.

"You know what there won't be a next time .That was the last fucking straw. First it was the ass hole of a lady asking for gods knows what now your perverted ass. I quit! Have fun groping the other employees." I say before storming in the direction of the exit.

I felt the relief of quitting this job before my feelings quickly change to being terrified. How would I make money now? How would I be able to pay my apartment bills now? How will pay for hospital bills?

I push open the doors that led to outside. Brisk air greeted me I as went outside. I stood there and breathed it in not ready to continue into my reality. As I stood there breathing in the air something clicked inside me.

I know where I could get money from, and a lot of money at that.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Puck's number. After a few second's he answered with saying "What's crackalackin?"

I toke in a shaky breathe before saying "I'm in."

**Translations: **

**¿Qué mierda es tu problema: What the fuck is your problem!**

**¿Por qué alguna vez te gusta : Why would I ever like you!**

**Okay so there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Now click the review button! That's an order! (joking)**

**~~Sly **


	3. Why does it have to be complicated?

**A/N Hey everybody , I know I have been gone for a while. My life has been so hectic, I'm SO stressing out it's not even funny. I wouldn't even be surprised if i found grey hair on my head. Rambling aside , I'm back now so please enjoy chapter 3 of , Holding My Heart Captive.  
**

**P.S Finn is the douche bag of this story because I hate him.(Sorry to any Finn lovers)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Glee.**

"Let me get this straight, you want to kidnap the Senators daughter, by leaving bread pieces on the ground. What is this Hansel and Gretel?" I snap at Puck for saying that stupid idea.

Puck , Finn , and me where all at my apartment ,sitting on the couch, sipping lukewarm beers while brainstorming ideas on how to kidnap Brittany S. Pierce. As soon as I had I agreed to kidnap her with Puck and Finn, they decided they wanted to do it as soon as possible so they came over to my apartment after I had got off the phone.

Let me just say brainstorming ideas with a guy who has a brain that is always on sex and a whale who has a pea for a brain is not really productive.

"Yes! I had seen it in a movie once, but instead of using bread they used M&Ms. It was genius , but we will use like ecstasy or something." Puck finished putting his arms behind his head satisfied with is so-called genius plan.

"Why ecstasy?" Finn asked.

" Seriously?Is that the only thing you find strange about his plan?" I question with a face that mirrored something of "What the fuck."

"Yeah I mean everything else sounds fool-proof, I just didn't understand why he chose ecstasy." Finn said. Idiot.

"I picked ecstasy because what person doesn't like ecstasy." Puck says with a shit eating grin as if he had just said the smartest thing ever.

"Well like me think?" I started rubbing my chin with my voice full of sarcasm "A sober person, which most likely Brittany is, asswipe." I shout before slapping him on his dead animal look-alike which he calls a mohawk.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?"

"For being a dumbass." I know what I said was harsh. Puck is literally my only real friend but sometimes he could be such a dick. When he wasn't being a dick he was actually pretty decent.

"Let's just think of something else." Finn intervenes, probably realizing me and Puck were about to start arguing.

"Fine." Puck and I say simultaneously, which makes Puck look over at me with a smile. I knew then he wasn't angry about what I said. I give him a small smile back.

We sit in silence for a while trying to brain storm ideas, but still coming up short.

Puck groans aloud, frustrated. "How come we can't just get Blondie alone then just kidnap her, why does it have to be so complicated!" He stood and stomped his feet on the floor for emphasis.

"Stop it Puck, there are people under us!" I shout at Puck again.

"Sorry."

"How come we can't just kidnap her?" Finn asked pointing his question at me, knowing I was the brains of this operation.

"Well because….." I say drawing a blank on why we couldn't just kidnap her. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea "Hpmh." I said aloud rubbing my chin thoughtfully.

"Ohh that's you're thinking face, Satan. What you got?" Puck said bouncing up in down in the spot he was standing like a little girl. I swear if he didn't calm down the people under us would have me evicted.

"Yea let us have it Lopez?" Finn added.

"I was thinking maybe we could just kidnap her when she was alone. We don't really have to make up some elaborate scheme." I said rising from my seat to pace next to Puck.

"Keep talking." Puck said leaning in his seat curious to see what I had to say.

"We could just watch her family for a while and see what the most frequent times that Brittany is alone."

"There's just the one little problem of who has the time to do something like that. With juggling taking care of Beth and working I have absolutely no time to just sit around watching Blondie." Puck says skeptically not really going for the idea.

"And I simply don't feel like it." Finn adds, leaning back and closing his eyes. Lazy fuck.

I shake my head at Finn before saying." Whatever, dipshit; remember I quit my job so I got loads of time." I say with a smug grin because I know my plan was good enough to actually work and it was the only thing we had to go on at this point. It didn't seem they could even come up with something, that didn't involve us doing a lot of work.

"Hold on, Selfish Satan is actually, volunteering to sit in a car for hours watching the Senator's family?" Finn questions me, also skeptical.

"Puck is not able to do it and you're lazy as fuck, so why not. Who else is going to do it? I have nothing else better to do." But visit my father; I don't say that aloud though. I could always visit him after.

"Since you offered, why the hell not." Puck says and sticking his hand out towards me for a hand shake, and a silly grin covering his face. I take it with a silly grin matching his.

"I guess so." Finn says putting his input in, even though it really didn't matter because Puck and I had already decided.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Kill me now. What did I get myself into? I don't know why I agreed to do this shit.

Here I was, at 4 something in the morning in my beat up washed out yellow Yugo, I got on Craig's list. And I must say that I am officially uncomfortable as hell and bored out of my mind. It was literally so early I was about to watch the sun come up.

I arrived at the Pierce house at around 3:30 or so. I've only been here for like 30 minutes but I have a short attention span so this is like torture for me. I found the Pierce house easily by using the awesomeness that is Google, because it has like everything on there. Lucky for me, Senator Pierce wanted to stay at his mother's and not at a hotel. Imagine trying to kidnap someone from a heavily guarded hotel. It would not be pretty.

I got here early because there was no telling when families like the Senator's started moving about. So I toke my chances. But sadly the only thing I had fun to do as of now was look at the quaint little house that the Pierces were staying in.

All the lights were out in the house so it appeared everyone was still sleep so I really didn't have anything to do. My phone didn't have games and the radio was busted so those were out of the question. I was just left to my thoughts. And that was diffidently not a good thing.

I checked my phone again. The time 4:36 blinked back at me. I swear time was going slow on purpose. I banged my head repeatedly against the window, trying to will something remotely interesting to happen at this point. A grandma could hobble on by and I would be ecstatic to watch.

Finally, I hear the sweet noise of an unlocking door and I was practically jumping up and down in my seat when I realize that it's the Pierce's front door that was opening.

I extended my neck over the steering wheel to see who was coming out of the house. I know what I said before but God help me if it is Grandma Peirce coming out of the house.

God must have been scared of what I would do to that old woman because it was not her, but girl. I was able to get a better view of the girl's face as she glided down the steps and I almost choked. It's was not just any member of the Pierce family; it was Brittany S. Pierce ,the girl we were planning to kidnap. I was not expecting her to be up this early.

I swallowed hard. Brittany was even more beautiful in person, or from this car I should say. The Blonde was wearing a purple sports bra that showed off her abs very nicely and a pair of navy blue running shorts which made her legs look like they go on forever. My jaw slackened when she began stretching. As she touched her right foot I could see her muscles flex in every part of her legs and-Oh god I sound like such a pervert. No wait, I was a pervert, sitting here watching her while she stretched cheeks turned red with embarrassment; even though I was a perving on her I still couldn't look away.

When she was done stretching she pulled out her iPod, picked a song and jog down the street away from the house.

I breathed a heavy sigh feeling hot in this car all of a sudden. Flustered, I cranked (you literally have to crank it with a crank that's how old my car is) down the window to get some air into the car.

I was so happy the guys couldn't come along.

* * *

When I walked into my father's hospital room, he was sound asleep and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.

I quietly walked to my father's bed, placing my hand gently on his. Just enjoying being able to just look at him.

His skin was a pale grey sort of color, not his usual caramel skin tone. His cheeks were slightly sunken in. He looked extremely weak lying in the hospital bed. I wanted to cry, I knew I didn't have that much time left with him.

I leaned over my father and kissed his head lightly trying not to wake him from his slumber, knowing he needed to sleep.

"I will save you, I promise."

**I know kinda sad ending , but it has to be done. Also Brittany will diffidently get kidnap in the next chapter I just don't know it should be in Britt's POV or not. I hope everyone liked this chapter , i know i love writing this story. Gives me a get away from my oh so crazy life. Please Comment ( Tell me what POV you think the kidnapping should be in) , Favorite , Alert! I would really love to know what you guys are thinking at this point. Thanks For Reading!**

**~~Sly **


	4. Operation Kidnap Brittany Pierce

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's been a while but not too long I hope. I am still devastated about the whole "unofficial" break-up thing, so I have used fan fic as my drug to keep me sane. I know I'm not the only one. Any ways here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee.**

"So let's go over this one more time. Puck, what are you supposed to do?" I say to Puck and Finn.

We were at my apartment again, which Puck decided to call HQ for some odd reason, going over our plan to kidnap Brittany S. Pierce, the day before our planned kidnapping. I felt like the commander and chief of the operation, I was the one really putting the thing together. Finn and Puck just assumed I was smart enough to know what I was doing. Let's hope I do because this could end with us behind shiny metal bars.

I paced in front of the two while they sat on the couch , going over a mental checklist of the things we needed to do to get this accomplished without getting caught.

"First, I was supposed to get the Chloroform from that drug dealer on my block, which I have already did plus I bought some weed too just encase we want to mellow out. Umm what else Oh also I found a really scary looking abandon house on the outskirts of Lima, for us to keep Brittany at. I think that's it." Puck finished puffing his chest out proudly.

"Good boy, now I went back a couple of time to the Pierce house to see if I was right about Brittany going jogging every morning and I was right. There wasn't really any other times she was alone and if there was it was only for a moment. We need more than a moment. Ok, Finn what you got?"

"I got my shit together, no need to check on me." Finn said smugly.

I whipped around toward him, blood boiling. "Actually I do, because if there is one slip up, we could all be put behind bars without a second thought. One slip up means that Puck will have to be away from his child for however many years, my father will die alone and you will be stuck in a jail cell with some gay dude, who just loves dumb large white guys. Now would you want that?" Finn sat there in front of me not knowing how to respond. I didn't even wait for a reply before I continued. "Like I thought. Now let's try this again, what do you have for me?"

"I got the truck from my cousin we can use after we kidnap her so we don't have to use your car. I have already unscrewed the license plate off and everything. Also I went to the store and picked up the black over the face hats, a black blindfold, and the rest of the supplies we needed."

"And what is your job after we kidnap her?" I asked impatiently.

"I am the one who will call The Senator for the ransom money." He said with a heavy sigh obviously getting irritated with me, like I cared.

Puck raised his hand and waved in the air as if I didn't see him. He was such a goof ball.

"Puck?"

"That's what I forgot; after we kidnap her my job is to watch her with you." Puck said again really proud of himself.

"Great. The only thing we have left to decide is who is going to help kidnap her, who is driving the getaway car, and how much money went want from this guy."

"I'm an awesome driver, so I should drive the getaway car." Puck started. I couldn't argue with that. He was a good driver I noticed from the times I had driven with him. After we kidnapped Brittany, we would need the fast and the furious, and that is what Puck would give us. He was pretty reckless driver, so it would work.

"Okay you can be the driver that leaves me and Finn as the kidnappers. Now-"

"What if I want to be the driver?" Finn interjected before I could continue. He always had to be difficult.

"Tough shit, Puck is the driver. How much money do we want? Maybe around 10,000 dollars." I supplied first.

"No that's way to low we got to remember this guy is loaded." Finn said, and for once he was right that was kinda low. Splitting that between 3 people wouldn't even pay this month's rent, let alone pay for my father's 20,000 dollar surgery.

"How bout 100 thousand dollars!" Puck says imitating the voice of Doctor Evil from Austin Powers and putting his pinkie finger to the corner of his mouth. He always came up with the best ideas when he was being stupid.

"Well that could work; we could split it by all of us getting 33,000 something." I say perplexed on where Puck came up with this stuff.

"That sounds fair." Finn says quietly as if thinking already of what he would do with the money.

"No, it's not." Puck said very seriously.

"Why not!? Sounds like plenty to me!" Finn says probably getting greedy, scared that we will lower the ransom.

"Because I don't like it being all uneven." Puck said simply shrugging his shoulders. "To even it out why don't Finn and I give our extra to you, Santana? So then we would have 30,000 and you would have enough to pay for your fathers operation and still have some money left over, for you and your father to do someone for yourselves."

Puck answer made tears well up in my eyes. I never cried in front of anyone but my father so I turned quickly and wiped my face before they could see.

"Why would you do that Puck?" I said still with my back turned. I feel someone behind me. I know its Puck because Finn would never get that close, like I would let him. I turned around to look Puck in the face.

"Cause you're my lesbro." Puck stated punching me lightly in the shoulder, and then he ran his hand over his Mohawk in a bashful way. "And I sorta love you like a sister."

I smiled widely. I knew there was a reason why I kept this guy around. "I sorta love you like a brother." I wrap my arms around him and give him a squeeze which he gladly returns.

Finn coughs obnoxiously from the couch trying to get our attention. "Sorry to interrupt your little love confession, but I am not give any of my cut to her."

I stepped away from Puck's embrace to address the little shit directly. "Honestly I really don't give a fuck if you give me any of your cut, you greedy bastard. Puck is just a nice guy, something you will never be I might add, to give me some of his cut to help out my father."

"Like I care what you think!"

"Well you should because; every other person on this planet most likely thinks the same thing." I say venom lacing my words.

Finn stand ups abruptly, his knees knocking against the coffee table in between us. "Don't test me Lopez, cause I will beat the shit out of you. I don't care if you are a girl!"

"Try me Tweedledumbass!"

"Guys!" Puck shouts intervening once again before we are at each other's necks. "We still haven't the decided if 100 thousand dollars is the amount we are going with."

I glared at Finn a little while longer before saying "I am fine with it."

"I'm cool with it." Finn huffed. "As long as I don't have to give any up."

"We established that you don't, were you not there when I said I don't care rather or not you give me any of your money." I say exhausted not having the energy to start yet another argument with him .

Puck clapped his hands together excitedly. "I am so pumped for this. But I must ask now. Speak up now if you want to back out." Puck said in all seriousness.

No one making a sound as we stood there looking at each other to see who would admit to wanting back out.

"I guess that means Operation Kidnap Brittany Pierce is a go."

* * *

"I-I don't think I can do this." I stammered nervously.

Puck, Finn and I sat in the black truck, with me in Puck in the front seats, Finn got from his cousin a block away from the Peirce residence. I was literally shaking in my seat. Could I really take someone from their family? Was I really that desperate to save my father? Yes, I was desperate but could I really crush a family by kidnapping their daughter.

"What the fuck! We told you to speak up last night if you wanted to back out." Finn exclaimed clearly frustrated. For once I don't blame him for being angry. We were literally about to put our plan in action and I start to have second thoughts.

"I don't think I can do it." I struggle to say. I shake my head and close my eyes trying to calm myself down, knowing I just might have a panic attack.

Puck puts his large hands on my shoulders. "Open your eyes." He starts strongly. I comply willingly. "You can do this Santana. I know you can. Just remember you're doing this for your father."

I am doing this solely for my father. I nod my head firmly knowing we had no more time to waste. I grabbed my black hat from the car compartment, and sled it over my head. Puck and Finn followed in suit. Finn then toke this as his cue to take out the cloth and sprayed it with chloroform, we covered our nose and mouths while he did this.

"Ready?" Puck directing it his question more at me than to Finn, I nodded once more.

"Let's do it then. " Finn said before getting out the car and slide around the car standing near the trunk . I sighed and looked at Puck for reassurance. Puck gave me thumbs up, and then I too got out of the truck and sled up behind Finn.

We both crouched as low as possible so Brittany won't see us when she comes out the house. We decide to be positioned here because Brittany would jog right pass us and we will be in a perfect spot for us to grab her without giving her a chance to get away. I swept my eyes over the area to make sure no one is watching us. There isn't since it is 4 o'clock in the morning.

Finn and I only have to wait a few minutes before we could see a blonde head bound out of the Pierce house in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She sets her iPod like she did the other times I had watched her, and starts off in our direction.

I sighed nervously. This was it. I was about to kidnap a person.

She jogs right passed us not even seeing us to absorb in her music.

Finn jumps out her in front of her first because he is bigger than me and will easily overpower her, also he has the cloth. As soon as Brittany sees us she resorts to start screaming but luckily Finn is quick to get behind her and put the cloth to her face roughly. I get in front of her to tie her hand. Since the chloroform doesn't work immediately, Brittany trashes out with no mercy, arms and legging flying everywhere trying to hit something. She managed to kick me really hard in the stomach as I near her to rope up her hands.

She knocks the air right out of my stomach but I had continued to advancing. The chloroform then starts to take effect. Her movements become sluggish as she begins to pass out. Her body slumps heavily against Finn.

"Finally." Finn mutters from under his hat.

"Hurry! Let's get her into the truck before someone sees us." I say with slight panic leaking into my voice.

Finn easily throws her over his shoulders and trudges to the truck. I open the door for him.

"Watch her head." I caution. Finn just scoffs and tosses her in the back of the truck, half way sitting up. "Careful!" I shout worriedly.

"What does it matter she's unconscious."

"Just get in the damn car already." Puck shouts impatiently from the driver's seat. Finn gets in the front this time, while I sit in the back with Brittany.

"Come on let's go before she wakes up." Finn says. Puck hits the gas hard, and starts to speed at a very unsafe rate. The blonde's body shifts as Puck turns a corner tightly which cause her head to lands on my shoulder.

I look down to the blonde, my breath caught in my throat. I thought she was beautiful from slightly far away, but nothing compared to being up close and personal. She could pass for a goddess. With smooth pale skin and small but prominent freckles dotting the bridge of her nose lightly. Some of her unkempt blonde locks fell from her ponytail into her face. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and gently tucking the soft blonde strands behind her ear.

As I looked at her solemnly, guilt weighed heavily in my chest, making it almost impossible for me to breathe.

**A/N: I hope I have done the characters justice in this story. I think I made Puck a slight bit too silly, but no matter I kinda like him that way. So Brittany Pierce has been kidnapped and they finally meet. Well not really because Brittany was sorta unconscious the whole time! Maybe I'll do the next chapter in her POV, I haven't decided yet. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, follow, or story alert. I love hearing what you Brittana fans think!**

**~~Sly**


	5. What Happens Now?

**A/N: OK so I have been away for a while as usual. Writers block has simply been the worst and school is a bitch. I'm like barely passing. But I was finally able to get some inspiration to write from the mind of Brittany. Now I don't want to disappoint anybody with Brittany's character because I know how we all love ditzy Brittany but I felt it would be unrealistic if she was being ditzy when she has just been kidnapped. Anyway please enjoy after a long period of waiting.**

**P.S I will try to do better at updating I'm not used to updating so regularly. I'm a procrastinator.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Loud muffled voices reached my ears stirring me awake. Who would be yelling this early in the morning? My eye lids felt like bricks as I slowly open them. Strangely I could only see darkness. I tried lifting my hand to wipe my eyes of whatever was blocking them only to find them tied behind my back.

Every detail quickly began to come back to me. I became hyper aware that I wasn't at home in my bed waking from a dreamless sleep. I had gone for a jog when these people dress in all black attacked me. I had been kidnapped.

I ready to scream for dear life, but the sound is blocked by a heavy piece of duct tape.

I began to panic rocking back in forth in the chair that I was tied to. Of course I had every right to panic since the situation completely called for panicking. My mouth was taped shut, I was tied to a chair, and I couldn't see. Oh let's not forget I had no idea where I was. Fear easily shaken me from my sleep induced haze. I couldn't even tell what time it was!

I once again tried to pull at my hands then my legs. Only to find them roped extremely tight to the chair I was sitting in, there was no use trying to unravel them. Whoever had tied them must have been a freaking boy scout or something because I felt no loosening of the ropes what so ever. I felt utterly helpless.

I also felt completely stupid. Why had I not noticed the big black suspicious truck on the street at such an ungodly hour? It was all my Ipod's fault. I was too absorbed in my music I hadn't noticed my surroundings. No, I couldn't even but the blame of my kidnapping on my Ipod. It was my fault entirely.

I would be extra careful the next time I went for a jog alone. Wait ,what if there wasn't going to be a next time? I could die right here, today. I would never be able to see my family again all because of my stupid mistake.

I wonder what will happen when they find that I had never returned from my jog. Tears sprung to my eyes under the dark blindfold. My mother and father were probably going out of their minds with worry. I can't even bear to think of what will happen when my grandmother finds that I have been kidnapped. She will probably end up having a heart attack. And my little sister most likely feels abandoned by her only sibling. I had I been so stupid.

Thoughts raced through my mind, my fears constantly taking over all the rational thoughts that I had. What if my kidnappers tried something? No, I would not let myself think of the worst, I had to be positive and believe I would get out of this safely. I hung my head solemnly not knowing what I could do to help myself in the situation.

My ears perked up at the sound of a door, somewhere in front of me, noisily creaking opening.

This was my chance to at least learn something about the kidnappers, if I was able to get to a phone to turn them in. I would have to rely on my hearing.

I could hear more than one person lumber into the room. I soon felt the presence of someone standing over me. The smell of old spice shower gel and stale beer wafting to my nose. I had enough sense to keep myself from gagging, knowing it might provoke my kidnapper.

"I'm going to take the tape off now. Don't scream." A man's voice sounded. I could feel as his callused fingers as they touched the sided of my face to ripe the tape off. The man pulled slowly seemingly enough trying not to hurt me.

As soon as the tape was off and before he could step back I spit somewhere in front of me; it was the only thing I could think to do with my hands and legs tied.

My saliva had to have landed somewhere on the guy, because he cried out in fury. Soon after I heard tons of movement in front of me as if some sort of struggle.

"Calm down! Both of you!" A different man's voice shouted clearly angry with his counterparts

"¿Qué mierda!" A woman's voice shouted in Spanish. I actually flinched when she spoke. Her voice was loud and full of anger. I could assume so far that there were three people, two male and a woman. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"She spit on me!" The first man I heard roared at the women. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the man's childish reaction.

"I don't give a shit what she did! You don't have the right to touch her!" The women responded, malice clear in her raspy voice. I was completely surprised. This woman, someone who had assisted in my kidnapping, was actually defending me. From the kidnapping scenes I have seen on TV, the kidnappers are usually against the person they kidnapped and sided with their accomplices.

"I do have the right! She spit on me!" The man said sounding like a child whining to their parents.

"Hey! Cool it you too!" The middle man of the two shouted again in effort to calm them.

"But – "The smelly man started again. But his friend wasn't having it.

"OUT!" The mediator shouted. "I'm losing my mind with all this arguing. Don't come back till you have calmed some." He sighed heavily aloud. It seemed as if maybe the women and the smelly man argued often and the other guy was always there to calm the situation. I felt pretty darn smart being able to analyze these people without actually seeing them. Pat on the back for me.

"Thank god he is gone. I can't take it anymore." The women sounded exasperated.

"How do you think I feel? Always having to be the middle man between the two of you; you always have to add to the flames."

"I can't help it! He is just such an idiot. Like does he ever stop and think for a second. You can just go around hitting people." The woman said defiance filling her voice. "No less someone we have kidnapped."

"Yes, I see your point. But that doesn't mean you try and cut his neck when he says something stupid."

"Fine, next time I'll just cut his balls, see how he likes that." I could practically see that smirk appearing on her face.

The guy sighed heavily again, knowing he most likely wouldn't not get through to her. "Whatever, I'm going to go check on him to see if he has cooled down. Then we can go from there, alright?"

"Alright."

"Watch her." He said finally acknowledging that I was still in the room.

"Aye Aye Captain." The woman responded.

"Smart ass." The other man mumbled before leaving the room.

I heard the woman start to pace a little. I assumed she felt awkward being left alone in the same room as the person that she have kidnapped.

"Umm… Nice aim you've got there for someone wearing a blind fold." She said. I could hear her amusement etching into her voice. Maybe that is the reason I answered her, or maybe it was because I felt slightly comfortable around her than I did with the other two kidnappers.

"Thanks." I mumbled not wanting to have a causal conversation with the women but still wanting to answer her. "He said don't scream so..." I trailed off.

There was silence at first and I was beginning to regret adding my last comment. But then even more surprising than when the woman defended me, she began to laugh. I began to smile slightly but then I remembered; we were not friends laughing at some joke, she was my kidnapper and I was the victim. I wiped any traces of a smile from my face leaving my features taut.

"Let me go." I grind out with clenched teeth indignantly. Her giggles came to a halt, noticing my anger. She coughed a little to cover her new discomfort from the now tense mood.

"I….We" she began with an unsure voice. The woman seemed to regain her composer because her voice was now filled with determination. "We can't let you go. Not until we get what we want."

"What is it that you want?" I questioned, desperate to get some answers so I didn't feel so lost.

"That is none of your concern." I knew I had no chance of trying to get it out of her now. The tone of her voice made it clear that it was the end of the discussion. No point in angering her knowing she seemed to have a temper.

I heard her move to the side of the room then her footsteps began to walk toward me. "I'm putting the duct tape back on. You've said quite enough."

She quickly put the duct tape back on my lips and stepped away. "Stay quiet." she said finally before walking towards the door to exit. She shut the door tight with a bang.

Once again I was alone.

**Santana's POV**

I shut the door behind me tightly, sighing deeply to try to relieve some of the distress that was weighing on my shoulders. I barely could even think about kidnapping Brittany in the first place. Now that we have done it I can't even be in the same room as her let alone look her in the face without feeling heavy amounts of guilt. I can't even believe I went through with this.

The house that Puck had found had long been abandoned. Windows were boarded heavily to make sure that no one would be able to break in. But clearly whoever board it up had never met Puck. With the use of a simple crowbar Puck was able to pry open the back door without breaking a sweat.

The house was small with only one floor that held a bathroom-that was still usable , a living room in which we were keeping Brittany, another room that we assumed was a bedroom but we had no use for it so we haven't went inside , and a kitchen. The house was extremely dirty and some of the walls were even bare. In addition there was a horrible smell in the kitchen that I swear was a rotting corpse. But all in all Puck did a great job on finding a hide out because no one would come looking here.

I could hear Puck and Finn's voices coming from outside the unkempt house. I follow the sound out the back door where I found Puck and Finn lounging against the house.

"Are we ready to get down to business or do you want to argue some more? Cause I am all for a smack down." I said before pulling of the itchy black ski mask I was wearing, as well as Finn and Puck, to keep us from getting recognized in case happened Brittany see our faces somehow. Then I threw a smirk towards Finn. Puck and Finn had already toke of their masks to keep them from looking suspicious while outside.

Finn toke a long drag of the cigarette he was smoking before stomping it out on the ground. "Nope were good. So where do we start?" Finn said looking towards me with complete compliance. I was actually surprised by his reaction. I was prepared for him to be combative but instead he was ready to listen to me. Maybe Puck knocked some sense into his thick skull, or maybe it was the cigarette.

I actually cracked a smile a Finn. "Good, all we can do now is wait. When a person goes missing you can't report a missing person until 24 hours later. So no one is looking or is ready to give up real money for her."

"But she is the senator's daughter; shouldn't Senator Pierce get special privileges when it comes to his children?" Puck asks perplexed that we actually have to wait that long.

"Possibly, I don't know but I will look into it. But now I'm going to go visit my father. You guys have to keep an eye on her ok? Don't try anything stupid." I say sending a pointed look at Finn, who just scoffs. "I'll back in about an hour or two."

"You have nothing to worry about. We'll be fine. Tell your Dad I said Hi." Puck responded.

"Will do. See you guys later." I say finally before jogging to the front of the house and down the street. Since we weren't trying to drawn attention to the house I had parked my Yugo down the street before the kidnapping. Finn had already driven the truck back to his cousin so it wouldn't still be in our possession longer than it had to be.

Before I started the car, I sat there to try to collect my thoughts. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was committing a crime. At any moment the police could show up and slap cold metal cuffs on my wrist and throw me behind bars.

But it could all for in my favor. I could get the money to save my dad, get a new house, and get off worry free.

Maybe it would all work out for the best.

* * *

**A/N: Finally they meet while Brittany is conscious . Yeah i know the conversation was a little harsh bur they still in the " you kidnapped me so i kinda hate you" phase. I hope I did well with Brittany and the story. Cause I just don't know. Tell me what you think people of fan fiction. Give me some ideas if you have them, I may put them in some where there's always room for more than one idea. Review, favorite, follow or eat a sandwich. Whatever makes you all tingly inside. Also i don't know Spanish so it may be wrong.**

**Translation: ¿Qué mierda - What the Fuck**

**~~Sly **


	6. Simple Bliss

**A/N: SURPISE! It's a record, this the fastest I have ever updated this story ever. I had a snow day so I wrote this out really quick. I hope everyone enjoys and it's not a complete load of crap. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I was ecstatic! Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Glee.**

"Papa?" I said as I leaned my head into the door not wanting to walk fully into the room without knowing what state my father was in. I could hear the TV blaring from outside of the room so I assumed he would be awake, but as I peered into the room he was asleep.

I walked in and quietly pulled up a chair to his bedside. I examined his face as usual so I could see if I could find any way to tell what state he was in. God knows he wouldn't tell me if he was dying at this moment.

"Papa, "I started with a whisper. "I did it, what I said I would do to get money to help. I did it and I'm going to get the money. Soon enough you're going to be walking out of here, heart pumping like the way it should. You're going to get your life back. At least I can give you that much. It might not be a good one but it will be something."

"I miss you Papa." I say as my throat began to get tight and tears welled up in my eyes unwillingly. "I really do. And I hate that you're always here alone when I can't be here." I wiped the tears that escaped my eyes before I laid my head on my father's hand. Not knowing my father had awakened, I didn't notice his left hand beginning to reach for my face. He softly lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

"I miss you too mija, so very much. I don't want you beating yourself up constantly for not being able to see me more often. You see me plenty enough as it is already." I leaned into his touch as he wiped my tears from my face with his cold large hands.

"And you have to remember mija. "My father says before letting a condescending smirk appear on his face. " I'm never really alone ; I've got all these hot nurses running around just begging to wait on me hand and foot. So don't you worry your beautiful head." He says with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood some.

I can't help but grin at my father. No matter how sick he has gotten his was always looking out for my best interest.

I couldn't even bite back with a snarky comment. "Yes Papa."

"Now how about you and I sit here and watch some television, for old time's sake."

"Sure thing Papa."

* * *

I walked into the crummy old house from the back door and I immediately could hear Puck's obvious snort. A shot of anger flows quickly through me when I realized that the sound is coming from the living room where we are holding Brittany. I couldn't believe Puck was already trying to charm Brittany. Her being a beauty straight from heaven, of course he would try to wiggle his way in. In addition to that he was charming another girl who was not his baby mama. Or I could have been angry because he was goofing around when the police could find us at any moment.

Let's go with the second one.

I shook my head, trying to empty it of cluttered thoughts before walking into the room. It's no use to have me and Puck swooning over Brittany when there was a job that required brains.

I pulled my black ski mask back over my head before walking to the room. Puck was stretched across a dingy couch that was left in the abandoned house (Which was completely gross I might add since we have no idea who or what has been on it.) and Finn was lazily lounging against a wall. Brittany sat in the chair we had tied her to with her head hanging.

Once again guilt washed over me in waves. I tried not to look her way.

"OK I got another one!" Puck said filled with excitement. "What did the hurricane say to the coconut palm tree?" Puck finished already in a fit of giggles. I felt relief when I realized Puck was not hitting on Brittany. But I soon became anxious again because I shouldn't be worried rather or not Puck was hitting on her.

I heard Brittany let out an exhausted sigh. I noticed Puck had taken out the tape again, just to have her answer his jokes. But she didn't answer she just sat there.

"You guys are fun but I'll tell you anyways. The hurricane said hold on to your nuts this is no ordinary blow!" Puck cackled shifting around on the couch in laughter. Finn laughed from his wall while Brittany just grimaced.

"Brittany, did you think that was funny?" I asked annoyed.

She pulled up her head and looks in the direction I was standing. "No." She answered curtly. I didn't think she would actually answer me since she didn't answer Puck and that only fueled my anger toward Puck. Her not answering him told me that he was bothering her.

"Stop telling your lame ass jokes." I bite out at Puck.

"I was just trying to make conversation. It's boring as fuck around here."

"Well since it's so boring around here, why don't you and McHefty over there go pick up some thing for us to eat." I ordered, the truce between me and Finn vanishing as soon as my anger appeared.

"Fine." Finn says before storming out with Puck behind them. I could hear Puck outside the room saying"What's got her panties in a twist?"

I instantly felt regret upon sending them out because now I was once again left with Brittany. And I couldn't just leave like last time because there was no one else here to watch her.

I scuffed my feet on the dry wooden floor, trying to occupy myself or rather distract myself from the situation at hand.

"So….. " I said not really knowing what to do or say. I really shouldn't even be talking to her, Puck shouldn't have either, but for some reason I felt compelled to. "What's your favorite color?" I grimaced as soon as it escaped my mouth, I sounded so daft.

"What?" Brittany asked sharply.

" Whats –"

"No I heard you I just don't understand the point."

I shifted from my left foot to my right. I didn't understand the point either. "It was getting all different shades of awkward in here; I guess I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Well you did kidnap me. I'd expect it to get awkward."

It was impossible for me not to crack a smile. "Touché." And if I was not mistaken I could see the corners of her mouth twitch.

Brittany let out a slow breath. "I don't have a favorite color."It made me glad that she replied to my question.

I didn't want to continue standing throughout our conversation but I also didn't want to sit on the couch either. So I settled with sitting Indian style near her.

"And why not? Everyone has a favorite color."

"I don't like to choose between things, it makes me feel like I'm picking sides."

"Well I'm glad you're impartial, all colors should be treated as equal. They should make that a law. "I say trying to elicit something from her. I never really cared about anybody besides my father before , but here I was trying to get an emotion out of her.

She smiles only little but I would take what I could. "No one has ever agreed with me, they always say it stupid. Or that I was stupid."

"I'm not just anybody."

"I can see that. I just don't understand what game you're playing here." Brittany asks very quizzical of the situation. I couldn't even answer her question I had no idea what I was getting at either.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"A duck."

"Eww why a duck."

"What's wrong with ducks? Their so cute especially the way they walk. It's like their lopsided." She says defensive but with a light tone.

"Ducks are weird especially the way they walk. And when they quack! Oh don't get me started!"

"Ducks are awesome! End of discussion." She smiles in my direction, I assume, to let me know she is not really angry. "Next question."

"What's your favorite song?"

"That's a hard one." She sat there quietly for a few minutes. "It would have to be Songbird by Fleetwood Mac."

I gasped before a large grin toke over my face. That was the song my father would always sing to me when I was a kid when I would have nightmares after my mother left.

"That is mine too." I whispered in awe off this girl. She has already made me feel things for her that I have never felt for anyone in a matter of hours and now she knew the song that was close to my heart. I was speechless after her answer.

"You know…." Brittany soft voice cut through the gap I had created. " You could just let me go."

"I told you we wouldn't till we get what we wanted."

I could tell our little simple bliss moment was over. "But what about what I wanted!" Brittany shouted thrashing in her chair all little. "What about what my family would have wanted? Have you ever thought about that?"

"I have."

"Then why don't you just let me go? Is that too much to ask?" Brittany pleaded.

"I can't." It was all I was able to say to her. I couldn't let her know too much about me or maybe I just didn't want her to know too much about me.

"Yes you can! If you really wanted too."

Instead of giving her a rebuttal I looked through the cracks of the boarded up window. "It's getting late." I said still staring at the darkening sky.

"Well I wouldn't know, would I?" Brittany said in a bitter voice. I already missed the light tone she had earlier.

"What if I toke off the blind fold? Would that make you feel any better about this?" I asked knowing she wouldn't decline.

"Nothing could make me feel better about this. But it will have to do for now."

I hoisted myself from the floor and timidly stood near the center of her legs, feeling nervous about standing so close to her. I reached around her and began to try to unravel the knot that Finn had tied. It wasn't coming loose for nothing.

I grunted frustrated with the progress of the knot. I brought my hand up to the back of her neck. I shakily said "Is this ok?". Her presence was getting to me. She smelled of vanilla and for some odd reason bubblegum.

"Yes, as long as you get it off." She whispered. I was so close to her I could feel small puffs of warm breath on my chest.

I hurriedly tried to get the knot to come loose, trying not to focus on her soft blonde hair weaving through my fingers. Finally it came loose and I stepped back quickly out of her space.

Brittany blinked a couple of times to adjust to the dim light of the room. Then her eyes quickly scanned the nearly barren room before letting her eyes land on me. I shifted awkwardly under her critical scrutinizing gaze. Her sparkling blue eyes examined me, I felt hypnotized by just her look. I stood rooted in my spot , not wanting to brake her gaze.

The door suddenly opened causing me and Brittany to tear our eyes away from each other the look at the source of interruption. Puck's ski masked head poked inside the door.

"We need to talk to you." He said with slight urgency twinge in his voice. "Why is her blindfold off?"

I looked at Brittany then at back to him. "I was retying it. It was slipping. "I don't know why I had lied, I just felt like I should have. I stepped back towards Brittany and retied the blindfold quickly. I could her groan; it made me smile a little. As soon as I turned to Puck I wiped the smile from my features.

"Let's go."

I followed Puck out the room but not before glancing back at Brittany.

**A/N: So there you have it a real conversation. I'm joking this conversation was so lame , but it's just a starting convo because I felt it would have been fake if you stared a best friend convo with your kidnapper so I tried to make it simple to open doors for more. As a consolation prize I l****et them have a little contact with each other. Look forward to the next chapter because we meet Brittany's Dad!( if everything goes as planned with the storyline.****So hang in there and review, follow, and favorite.**

**P.s Did you like my Songbird shout out!?**

**~~Sly **


	7. Reacting To Her

**A/N: I know it toke a long time but I had no idea what so ever where this story was going. And my notes I had made were all confusing. So I had to straighten myself out. I know I had said Britt's Dad would be in this chapter but I lied he is not. I also wanted to ask what the people would think if I added Rachel into this story. I really love Santana and her as best friends. Give me your feedback. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Glee.**

"What?" I grit out when we walk from the safety of the abandon house and into the chilly air. I don't know why I was angry with Puck. I felt like he interrupted something, a something which I just couldn't put my finger on. Nevertheless I was still angry.

Finn stepped up from around the corner of the house carrying two plastic bags. "We saw Senator Pierce."

"What?" I choked out completely caught of guard. I wasn't expecting them to tell me that.

"We saw him on TV, while we were at the store." Puck said rolling his eyes at Finn dramatics.

"What the fuck! Why did you say it so vague like that! It made me think you like saw him in person while you guys were out." I calmed some, I swear I was about to have a heart attack. They both stared at me while I toke heavy breaths. "Well what did he say?"

"Oh right, he was saying that he wanted his daughter back and he would pay anything for her, which is a good thing. Well good for us." Puck said running his hand through his squirrel seeming slightly anxious. "You know the usual. " He finished shrugging.

The guilt I had felt came crashing down once again. I felt a mix of emotions just knowing that Brittany's father had noticed that she was gone and was making a public announcement in search for her. I suddenly felt faint. Puck must have noticed because he arrived suddenly next to me slinging his arm over my shoulder. I buried my face into his side, trying to seek comfort from him somehow.

Shame rolled in my head like huge tidal waves, washing every emotion I had away only leaving guilt in its wake. Brittany's family was probably going mad looking for her. Not knowing where to look, who might have taken her? She could have possibly been lying face down in a ditch for all they knew.

"What have I done?" I mumbled in Puck's shirt. I should have said what my mother had done. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been so poor and actually stoop as low as kidnapping someone's child. But I was really the one to blame not my mother. I went along with the scheme, she didn't.

Puck put both hands on my shoulders and pulled me off his body, forcibly standing me up straight. He stooped down to my height to look me directly in the eyes.

"San, you have done nothing wrong, if anything the fault lies on me and Finn. We came up with this crazy idea; you only went along because of your dad. Don't think too much about it, me and Finn will do that for you. You just have to stand alongside us, Ok?"

I searched Puck's eyes to confirm that what he had said was genuine; I couldn't find any traces of a lie anywhere. I resigned with just a nod. It satisfied Puck because patted me on the shoulder for good measure before releasing me but standing close for reassurance.

"Good, now that your time of the month drama are set aside. What do we do?" Finn said snarky tone.

I wasn't in the mood after hearing that Senator Pierce had begun searching for his daughter so I didn't throw a sarcastic comment back at him. "I guess we can call to make the ransom." I said but it sounded more of a question than a statement.

"I don't think we should call immediately. We literally just saw the news story. If we wait it out, they will fork over any amount of money we want, we just got to make them sweat a little." Finn says setting the bags up to lean against the house to pull a cigarette out of his pocket. I stepped back a little; I hated the smell of cigarette smoke.

Puck and I mulled of his words for a moment, I spoke first. "Your right." Finn's arm stopped mid-way to his mouth to take another drag from his cigarette.

Puck stared at me wide-eyed. "What?"

"I am?" Finn said astonished that I actually agree for once instead of coming up with a rebuttal.

"Yes, you are. We can't call as soon as possible, we will look desperate."

"Yeah I am right." Finn said with much more confidence. "We could make the call in a day or so. We don't want to make them sweat too much or they might get too desperate and come looking, if they're not looking already."

"Ok it sounds like a plan. Now, what is in those bags?" I asked what I have wondered since I had seen them.

"That's the food we bought." Puck said walking over to grab the bags then bringing them back to me to show me its contents. I furiously yanked out the bag of chips and a 12 pack of beer that were inside.

"Did you seriously buy cans beer and a bag of chips for us to eat?" Even though I did get to talk to Brittany for a few seconds, I knew I should have gone shopping instead of those oafs.

"What else were we supposed to buy?" Finn said crossly stumping out his cigarette with balled fist.

"Oh I don't know, maybe stuff we can actually survive on. Water perhaps, stuff to make sandwiches or something, anything but fucking beer and chips!" I say throwing the bag of chips a Finn's feet and tossing the beer aside causing a couple to burst upon impact.

"What does it matter you still can fucking eat it." Finn said closer to me now on standing in defense.

"If you would use your brain for once you would know that not four people could survive off a bag of chips!" I said standing toe to toe with Finn now, so close I could smell the nicotine from the cigarette.

"Bring it down a few levels guys." Puck said trying his best to defuse the situation, looking nervously from side to side to make sure no one heard or saw us.

"Brittany can starve for all I care! We are not her care takers; she is just our way out of this shit hole!"

"Brittany will not starve as long I am here and for now we are her caretakers since we kidnapped her dickhead." Shoving him backwards with as much force I could muster. It was enough to make him Finn fell flat on his ass, shaking up dust around him.

Finn got back up as quick as he could, being that lump that he was, and tried to rush back at me but  
Puck incepted him. Puck quickly forced Finn into a head lock. Finn struggled disobediently trying to escape his grasp but it was no use. Puck was stronger than him. "Don't even think about touching her, dude."

Puck lessened his hard grip to release Finn, who leaped away from Puck before staring me down like he would try something. Finn was the one to break eye contact first. "Whatever." He said then walking off kicking the dry dirt.

Puck sucked in a breath. "That was a close one. I thought he was going to hit you go a second. If it was for these guns," Puck said flexing along with kissing his biceps. "You would have gotten pummeled."

"Yeah I'm sure." I spoke with amusement.

"That's a funny way of saying thank you." Puck said before poking me in my cheeks. I swatted him away but he came back full force poking me in all the places he could reach.

"Stop!" I whined through my fit of giggles poking him back roughly, soon becoming the more dominant poker. (Wanky)

"Ow ow, ok ok, truce! No more I can't take it." Puck pouted shoving me off.

"Wimp."

"Whatever." Puck flashed a wolfish grin at me. "I think it's safe to say that you are on Brittany watch for tonight." Unwillingly a cluster of butterflies grew in my stomach upon hearing this. I would be alone with Brittany again. For the entire night. I didn't knowing if I wanted to runaround in the street with my arms flailing or go hide under a couch and stay there till I rot. I always felt conflicted when it came to Brittany. Crazy thing was I literally only known her for a day.

"Alright. Tell Beth I said hi." I said weakly, the butterflies still taking over my thought pattern.

"Sure thing." Puck waved before bending down to scoop up the chips and the beer that had survived. "You ruined some good cans of beer." He wagged his finger in my direction, I just smiled mischievously.

Puck didn't even make it into the street before I shouted. "Puck!"

"Yeah?" He turned back towards me showing off his a mouth full of chips.

" Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**Brittanay's Pov**

I didn't know what to think as I sat there waiting for one, or all, of my kidnappers to come back. The silenced that grace the room had finally allowed me to think. For one I was terrified about what my kidnappers were discussing. Secondly there is the fact of the weird moment thing (I don't really know how else to explain it) that I just had with that women.

I'll probably think about that later though.

I had to at least try to find my way out of this place. I know my father was looking for me from now on most likely offering some absurd amount of money. I wouldn't let these miserable people swindle any money from my father just because I was too helpless. I had to come up with some type of plan.

Formulating a plan of escape would have to hold off because the door across the room swiftly opened. I could hear the footsteps of someone walking but since I was wearing a blind fold, I had no clue which kidnapper had entered. I prayed it wasn't the one I spat on. He didn't seem very kind.

Nothing like the woman had been.

I decided to speak first since it was clear he or she would not. "I have to pee." I said who could blame me? I have sat in the house for god knows how long. What could I do I was human.

"Right."

I felt relieved to know it was the women who came back into the room. I didn't know if I could take spending an entire night with the dopey or grumpy. I might have had to kill myself before my kidnappers even got the chance to get whatever they wanted from out of me.

"Hold on a sec." The woman added. I heard her leave the room once more but it wasn't long before she came back. "Lucky for you and me, if you haven't guess that were the only two girls here, one of the others stocked the bathroom with tissue." I guess that was pretty lucky because I was for holding it any longer.

"So are you going to untie me? I can't walk to the bathroom tied up." This could be the perfect chance for me to escape. But I began to think better of it. Since I couldn't see there was no telling if she was holding a weapon or not. I think I would have a good chance over powering her, knowing that she was definitely shorter than me and had a small lean figure. Not that I noticed much about her body.

When the woman stepped closer to me, I had made my decision to not overpower her. I could feel her presence now behind me. She crouched and began to untie my legs. "Don't try anything stupid." She said giving me a warning. I didn't know if she had said it to just frighten me or if she was serious.

She then began to untie my hands; after she was done I felt warm hands on my biceps as she lifted me out of the chair.

"Do you mind if a stretch? I have been sitting in a chair for the past hours." I asked, with all my joints feeling stiff.

She hesitated before answering me, probably thinking I would try something. "Sure. But remember if you try anything….." She trailed off. I began to feel it was an empty threat but I wasn't taking any chances.

I raised my arms above my head and pulled them and immediately felt relief. Next, I shake out my legs; it was more like I was wiggling around. I must have looked ridiculous because my kidnapper began to chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Let's get you to the bathroom before you wet yourself." The women said snickering while putting her hand lightly on my back to help me walk with a blindfold on.

"I don't have to pee that bad." I mumbled sort of embarrassed about her comment.

We walked through the leading into what I assumed was a hallway, but it was hard to tell. As we walk , I tried to at least gain my bearings for later but it was hard considering I could feel her small hand touching my back through my cotton t-shirt. Her light touch caused a shiver to crawl up my spine.

I was brought out of my musings when we suddenly stopped walking. "Here's the bathroom. You can take of the blind fold once your inside." The woman said with an awkward tone.

"OK." I walked in feeling the walls to get a feel of where I was walking so I didn't run into anything. I must have made it in safety since I heard the door shut behind me.

I ripped of the blindfold quickly not wanting to waste any time. I needed the extra minutes to survey the area. The bathroom I was in was small and very unclean. Some of the walls were rotting to the point with I could see the beams in the inside. There was only one window which was boarded with one board, allowing some moon light to shine in. There was a grimy faucet right under the window with a toilet next to it.

Quietly but quickly, I climbed onto the toilet to try to get I better look out of the window. I couldn't see much because of the grim and dust that covered the window. I could tell that I was on the first floor. There was a house next to the house I was now in, sadly there was no telling rather or not people occupied them.

Suddenly there was a pounding out the door. It startled me to the point where I almost fell off the toilet.

"Are you almost finished?" The woman said from outside the door.

"Yeah, almost." I responded quickly trying to not let my nervousness show threw my words.

I looked back at the window I could see a latch but I didn't have enough time to see it the window opened or not. I would have to check later.

I silently climbed down from the toilet. I did my business quickly trying not to raise anymore suspicion. The toilet trembled when I flushed, which was to be expected since the house was old and abandoned. The faucet groaned stubbornly when I turn it on to wash my hands.

"You finish?" My kidnapper asked timidly, apparently having respect for my privacy.

"Yes."

The woman opened the door and walked in carrying rope. Since I had forgotten to put my blindfold on, and it wasn't that dark in the bathroom, I was able to see her as she walked in. As she stood in front of me, I was clearly the taller one. I could see long brown hair poking out from under her ski mask. Honey brown eyes stared at through the hole in the mask, looking at me with a look that I couldn't place.

"Turn around so I can tie your hands again and but the blind fold back on." My reaction to her words was delayed since I was still staring at her, trying to figure her out.

As soon as I turn she reaches up and places the blindfold once again over my eyes, she traces the blind fold to the curve in the back of my neck. Her nimble fingers tied it back in a knot. I wasn't focused on that though; I was perplexed that I was so focused on her breath covering my neck. I try my hardest not to shiver under her touch. My body kept reacting in weird ways to this woman; I had the strangest urge to lean into her.

I almost jumped out of my skin when her light hands trailed down my wrists pulled them to my back in the place they were in before.

I was so confused. What the actual fuck was going on?

**A/N: There you have it Brittany's all confused because Santana is hot even under her black clothes and besides that fact that she kidnapped Brittany. Hoped everyone liked it! Please Review, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S If you didn't read the A/N up at the top, I wanted to ask my readers what they thought if I brought Rachel into the mix.**

**~~Sly**


End file.
